wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Frozen Fog
Appearance Frozen Fog can defiantly be called different. Some say she has the body of a SkyWing, but others say she has to body of an IceWing. Some are right, some are wrong. Well really, they all are. Frozen Fog has the body of both, you can't quite tell what she is. To most, from far away enough, her horns looks normal, yet Frozen's horns are odd and different. One is more like a SkyWing horn, but this ones broken at the tip, and wickedly sharp where it's broken. Her other horn is straighter, yet noticeably longer. This one though, is incredibly dull and rounded. The color of her horns is more of a dull lighter denim blue, that fades to white right at the tips. Well, her left horn, the broken one doesn't have that as the tip broke off. Her overall scale color is a bit..odd. Some parts are a lighter denim blue, others a lighter reddish orange color. The scales create spirals all along her body, yet no one pays much attention to this, as they're small. The spirals are almost a rusty red color, with faints hints of some purple. Her scales are supposed to be bright and shining, yet they're dull and some even coated in dirt. Frozen should have pale, shining IceWing spikes down her back, yet that's not the case. Some are chipped. Some are too long, or too short. No two are alike, and all of them are ethier too dull or too overely bright. Some are dull, others too sharp. They're almost as delicate as hard icicles. Her wings are too big, and they hurt when she flies. She can, but it must be slowly. All over her scales, she has slight frost patches that are extremely dangerous. Since her scales should radiate cold, some of the spots bunched up and became extrmely cold, yet some are overely hot. Ethier way the patches are dangerous to touch. Every part of her is weird, and she knows she'll never fit in. Personality Frozen Fog is...unique. When around dragons she doesn't know, she's shy, quiet and keeps to herself. She's worried she'll have to deal with one of two things: the first would be people finding out what her..job is and turning her in so she gets in a lot of trouble. The second, which is more common, would be someone making fun of her because she looks like a freak. When around those she knows, she's a lot sassier and will seem as if she hates everything. Well, she does but that's not the point right now. No matter what anyone does, Frozen won't care and it's best to just never bother her. When on the job, Frozen hates everything even more. She loathes her job, and everyone who she has to deal with when on her job. It's extremely rare to see Frozen smile, even a little bit. You'd have to one special dragon to make her smile, but making her laugh? Forget it, she never will, unless you force her. Well, she won't give an genuine laugh, but sarcastic laughs she'll give all the time. Background Before Frozen Fog was even hatched, her IceWing father left her and her SkyWing mother alone. Frozen never knew who her father was, but she still hates his guts with everything she has. Once she hatched, Frozen Fog knew she would never be accepted in society. At the age of two, Frozen was left alone to survive when her mother had left and never came back. The first two years of her life, Frozen's mother had always been off and on and she never knew why. It wasn't till she turned twelve and a half that she found out. For four years after her mother left her, Frozen had to do things on her own, and when she was five she tried to find out how to start trading to help her survive. At the age of six was when it happened, she was forced into her current job. Now, six and a half years later Frozen was coming back when she heard it. She had known for some reason this all would pass down to her dragonets and so on and so forth, she just never knew why. Well she found out, and this all started with her great grandmother who had gotten in some trouble. She ended up forcing her family there on out into a horrible life of crime that they can't escape. Frozen Fog's tried to escape it, but she just can't. After she heard this, she finally figured out why her father left, it was because he didn't want to see his precious dragonet turn to a life of crime, nor his mate. He tried to get her free, but he had to run and died in turn because of this. Frozen's mother tried to free her dragonet as well, but also payed the price and died because of this. Frozen still hate's her parents, but she knows she has to get over it eventually. Frozen has sworn to never ever ever, have a dragonet, ever. No matter what she will forever refuse to have one, because she doesn't want to see her dragonet turn to the life of crime Frozen was forced into. Trivia * Frozen didn't even know her fathers name, nor her mothers, and never will * Frozen barely remembers what her mother looks like * Frozen hates everyone and always will to keep herself safe and to not have dragonets. Relationships Her mother: Hates her, yet barely remembers her Her father: Never knew him and never will, yet she still hates hit guts anyone else in the entire dragon planet: Hates them too Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Shadow hunter the Nightwing) Category:Characters Category:SkyWings